


One Week

by starlightened



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightened/pseuds/starlightened
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora and Hancock have confessed their feelings for one another, but Nora has never been with a ghoul before and is worried about 'Little Hancock'. Written for FKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my second fill for the Fallout kink meme. The prompt was basically that F!SS is unsure about having sex with Hancock because she's afraid his dick will fall off. I loved the prompt so much because it immediately made me laugh and gave me all these ideas. I tried to inject a little humour here and there but the bulk of this is smut. With a dash of fluff.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nora couldn’t sleep.

The old mattress creaked on its frame as she rolled over onto her side, staring out the cracked window onto the remains of her old backyard. Of all the places she travelled, she usually had the easiest time sleeping in Sanctuary. Maybe it was because it felt the most familiar in a world where everything was different.

She rolled onto her back and let out a heavy sigh. She knew why she couldn’t sleep.

It had been a week since she and her ghoul companion had confessed their feelings for one another. It was dark and the stars shone overhead as they camped out in the remains of a decrepit bungalow. The roof had caved in, so the sky was clear through the hole in the ceiling.

Hancock had told her about his past, about his life in Diamond City, about how he was still racked with guilt over the ghouls that were murdered and how he stood idly by as they were executed. He told her about his new life in Goodneighbour, his decision to become a ghoul, and how he could never understand what made him so lucky to have met her.

Nora told him about life before the war. Even the most mundane things to her fascinated him. She told him about her favourite movies, her favourite foods, and how she’d always dreamed of adventure in her old life. And how now, by his side, she’d found it in abundance.

They kissed for the first time that night, under a blanket of constellations. It was a curious, gentle kiss that ignited something within Nora, something that she was now desperately trying to suppress. 

The next day as they walked side by side, Hancock took Nora’s hand in his. They travelled along the secluded woodsy paths, unlinking to shoot at bloatflies and bloodbugs, but would find her fingers intertwined shortly after the rounds had been spent.

On the third night, Hancock asked Nora if he could sleep beside her. She had made a point to tell him that she wanted to take things slow because she was still coming to terms with what happened to Nate, and so he didn’t want to push her too much. She agreed, and spent the night with Hancock’s warm breath at the nape of her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

On the fourth night, Nora laid between Hancock’s legs, her back pressed up against his chest, the sound of Diamond City Radio wafting from her Pip Boy. He pressed kisses to the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her waist and hummed along with the music as she massaged small circles into the palms of his hands until she drifted off to an easy sleep.

On the fifth night, Nora couldn’t get enough of him. Her hands slid underneath his shirt, her senses tingling as it was met with the coarse texture of his skin. His mouth was devouring hers, one hand tangled in her hair while the other kept her body pressed against his. This was heaven.

Nora could feel the stiffness that was poking her in the thigh. At that moment, she pulled away gently.

“Hancock…” she had panted, trying to regain her composure. “I don’t…I’m not…”

“Hey,” he said gently, his hand caressing her cheek. “It’s okay. I don’t want you thinkin’ that I need this right now. I can wait. Little Hancock is just a bit excited, is all.” 

They had laughed about it then, but on the sixth day, as they made their way back to Sanctuary, Nora couldn’t help but get nervous. She’d wanted to be with Hancock since she found out that he felt the same way, but she had never _been_ with a ghoul before. She didn’t know what to expect in terms of anatomy, especially the _stability_ of said anatomy. And the more she thought about it, the more she was worried that in the end she would end up hurting Hancock. And she never wanted to hurt him. She would never be able to forgive herself.

And so, she lied there on her bed in Sanctuary in only an oversized shirt and underwear, flipped onto her back, staring at the ceiling. Hancock had opted to stay outside for a little while longer, enjoying a smoke and most likely some chems while Nora decided to turn in early.

She wondered how much time had gone by since she’d attempted to go to sleep the first time. Propping herself up on her elbows and focusing her hearing, she could vaguely sense that Hancock was still outside, indulging in whatever substances tickled his fancy. Nora figured he would be a while longer, and so she decided to work out her own frustrations.

Lying on her back, she let her hand wander down past her underwear until she was met with moisture between her legs. Hancock was constantly on her mind these days, and she needed some sort of release. She slipped two of her fingers past her lips and slowly moved them in and out, using her other hand to gently rub her sensitive button.

She imagined that her hands were Hancock’s, that he was driving into hear with all of his might, and that he was ravishing her body with his mouth and his velvety tongue. His name squeaked past her lips.

Her hands started to move a little more rapidly, and her back began to arch off the mattress. She bit her lip to keep quiet as her hands worked to bring her a much-needed release. She could feel the heat rising throughout her entire body until it all came rushing at once, hitting her like a ton of bricks. She bit back a moan as she came, panting heavily into her pillow.

“Well, damn,” she heard a familiar raspy voice, coming from the doorway. “Looks like I’m a little late to the party.”

Nora whipper her head around and blushed. “I—um—”

“If you wanted to get a little dirty,” Hancock grinned as he walked over to the bed, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, leaving his torso bare. “All you had to do was say so.”

Nora gulped slightly, staring down at the large bulge in his pants. “Hancock, I—” she paused, thinking of how to phrase this properly. “If we do this, will it…fall off?”

Hancock stared at her a second while he processed her question. Once he finally did, he burst out laughing. 

“Wait,” he managed, between chuckles. “Did you think that my dick was going to fall off if we had sex?” Nora’s bright red cheeks answered his question. “Babe, not to make myself sound like some kinda player, but I’ve been around the block a few times.” His hands wandered to the fly of his pants, and he took an agonizingly long time unzipping it. His enormous cock was freed as Hancock stepped out of his pants. “Why don’t you give it a good tug, just to be sure?”

Nora crawled towards him on the mattress. The sight of her alone moving toward him like a cat in heat was enough to make a bead of pre-cum form on the tip of Hancock’s penis. She wrapped her hand around his cock, her fingers unable to fully enclose his girth, and began stroking it slowly. Hancock closed his eyes and smiled.

His eyes shot open again as he felt something wet at the tip of his dick. Nora took him into her mouth, gently sucking on the tip while both her hands were still working. She dragged her tongue from the base to the shaft, looking him directly in the eye before fully taking him into her throat.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Hancock groaned as the tip of Nora’s nose touched the base of Hancock’s toned stomach.

Nora continued to work his cock with her mouth, relishing the texture of it as it scraped against her tongue. The skin was ridged, just like the rest of his body, but the flesh that was stretched over the exposed muscle was smooth. It was almost as if she was trying to memorize the geography of his length with her tongue when Hancock pulled out of her mouth with a slick _pop_.

“Keep up with that and we won’t get to the fun part,” Hancock panted. Then his mouth was on hers, their tongues dancing together, trying to taste even more of one another. Nora felt his hand tug on the base of her shirt and then it was pulled over her head. As soon as her breasts hit the evening air, they were covered again by Hancock’s mouth. His clever tongue drew languid circles around them, his teeth nipping them ever so slightly. Nora let out a moan, her head thrown back in ecstasy.

Hancock gently pushed Nora back down onto the bed and dragged her ruined underwear down so she could kick it off. She felt his length prodding her nether regions, which were already soaked and ready for him. He kissed her again, softly this time.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked, searching her eyes for any signs of doubt. She smiled up at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’ve never been more sure.”

Hancock smiled, the most genuine smile she’d ever seen grace his features. He rested his forehead against hers and pushed himself to the hilt. Nora immediately arched off the bed, letting out a loud cry as Hancock stretched her to her limit. As soon as her breathing evened out and she got used to his size, she gave a small nod and he started to move.

Hancock ground down into her, his thrusts slow but powerful. He wanted her to feel every part of him, to feel all of the passion that he felt for her with every buck of his hips. 

Nora lifted her hips up to meet his, her legs hooking around his waist. They looked into each others eyes as they made love, her soft mewls and his quiet grunts egging each other on to the ultimate release.

It built up slowly for the both of them, like adding more and more kindling to a small ember. They came together, their orgasms rushing over them like a tidal wave. Nora clenched around him and milked his cock as he came inside her.

They remained there for a second, still connected. Nora could feel that Hancock was still hard inside of her.

He kissed her and then grinned, “Round two?”

Nora laughed and rolled them over so that she was on top, straddling his hips. He placed his hands behind his head, admiring her body in the pale moonlight. She began to ride him, bouncing up and down on his dick. From this angle, he was hitting all sorts of spots that she didn’t even know existed. Hancock groaned loudly as he palmed her breasts with his hands, massaging them as she quickened her pace.

Hancock suddenly sat up, and Nora let out a squeak.

“As fun as this is,” he panted, “Tonight I’m gonna be in charge.”

He rolled them back over so that Nora was on her back again, the two of them still connected. Hancock sat up so that he was sitting on his heels with Nora splayed out him front of him. He grabbed the metal bars of the bed frame for leverage and, with all his power, slammed himself home.

Nora screamed out his name.

The sound of her crying out his name only egged him on even more. He watched as her breasts bounced back and forth as he punished her with his cock, ramping up the already brutal pace. Their first turn together had been sensual and sweet—this time, Hancock wanted to fuck her. Wanted to show her how much he wanted her, how much he thought about taking her and how much he wanted to leave her a crumpled mess on a bed that they shared together.

“You like that, baby?” he asked as he drove even harder. Nora’s face was contorted in pleasure, her hands grasping for something— _anything_ —to hold onto.

“Oh _yes,”_ she gasped, the bed frame scraping across the floor with every thrust. “Fuck me, Hancock, fuck me.”

Hancock pulled back so that the tip of his cock was barely inside of her and then slammed back in. She whimpered his name.

“You like it when I fuck you like that, huh, babe?” Hancock grinned. “Tell me how much you like it.”

“Shit, shit shit,” Nora cried as she felt herself starting to clench around his cock. “Please, John, please, I need you, I’m gonna cum.”

John bent over to kiss Nora and amped up his pace even more. He pounded her deep, not stopping as she keened and screamed his name so loud he was sure the entire settlement had heard them. 

Even though she had just experienced one of the most intense orgasms of her life, Hancock was still going.

“Come on, love,” His hand came between her legs as his cock pistoned in and out of her. Just his touch sent a spike of electricity through her system. She felt herself almost curl away from him, as if she couldn’t take another ounce of pleasure from this god amongst men. But as he rubbed her clit and the heat started to build up again, she realized that this man would be the end of her. “One more for me.”

In an instant she came again, cracking open like an egg as Hancock stapled her to the mattress. She moaned his name as he came with a roar, spilling his seed inside of her for the second time. Finally sated, Hancock rolled off of Nora, both of their bodies coated in a layer of sweat.

“Fuck, I love you,” Hancock panted weakly as Nora scooted closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the rapid beating of his heart.

“I love you too,” she smiled, reaching up to kiss him softly and intimately. 

Hancock wrapped an arm around her, playing with the ends of her hair. He let out a chuckle. “I still can’t believe you thought my dick was gonna fall off.”

Nora giggled, dragging her nails down Hancock’s chest until they got dangerously close to his waist. His whole body shivered at the sensation.

“I still think we need to do some more research before we come to any conclusions.”

Nora yelped as Hancock was on top of her again in a heartbeat. He flashed his devilish grin. “Well then, we have some work to do.”


End file.
